


The movie I ended up watching

by sapphire_scorpion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're so in love with each other, not even joking omg it's so cheesy, seokmin is a gigantic cheeseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_scorpion/pseuds/sapphire_scorpion
Summary: Jihoon falls asleep on the plane back home, and Seokmin is so in love with him.





	The movie I ended up watching

“Oh yes we’re going to watch those movies on the plane,” groaned Jihoon as he high-fived Seokmin. “I can’t wait!” he huffed while dragging his impossibly heavy hand-carry luggage up the plane beside his short stature.

“Mm we sure are,” hums Seokmin as he casually slung an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders.

“Okay, let’s see,” Jihoon muttered as he subtly tried to slip his way out of Seokmin’s grasp. “We’ve watched It's a Wonderful Life and Jack Frost on the way here, so should we watch something that’s as emotional as these two…?" Jihoon paused, and poked Seokmin’s tummy a few times. "Which movies do you want to watch, Seokmin?” he asked as he tilted his head up to look at Seokmin. At this point, Jihoon had given up trying to wriggle his way out - damn Seokmin’s height and strong grip.

“Honestly, anything would be fine, Jihoon,” Seokmin replied, while ruffling Jihoon’s silky hair and bending down a little to kiss it. “Did you just wash your hair this morning? You smell amazing,” Seokmin grinned and wrapped both his arms around Jihoon affectionately while walking down the plane aisle.

Jihoon blushed furiously. “Yeah. Here’s our seat! Now could you please help me put my luggage in the cabin and hold this book please,” he said to Seokmin as they found their seats. “Oh, and my phone too!” “My earphones,” ”This damn pillow,” “Along with this blanket!” Jihoon muttered with a small voice as he hung all those items on Seokmin one by one like he was decorating a Christmas tree, trying to squeeze into his seat by the window.

Seokmin chuckled joyfully, and flashed his signature eye-smile at the smaller. “You really are a handful, aren’t you?"

“Stop it,” Jihoon sputtered and hit Seokmin, as his blush darkened, “You’re being too cheesy in public!” To this, Seokmin just beamed at the boy beside him, and got into his seat while settling down comfortably.

"Let's go home for Christmas!"

\------------------------------------

Looking out of the window as the plane started to run its take-off course, Jihoon put his chin on his palm and blinked a few times, sleep slowly engulfing him. _Oh no_ , Jihoon thought, _I promised to watch movies with Seokmin and not sleep this ride! Keep yourself together, Jihoon, you can do this… the…night is still young…_ and nodded off only to be awakened by the take-off announcement. And off again after that, to be awakened by his chin falling off his palm. And again and again and again after that, multiple times. He quickly stole a glance at Seokmin who was busy checking something on his phone, but had a mysterious small smile tugging on his lips. _He must have seen me dozing off_ , Jihoon cursed inwardly. _He’s going to tease me for this again..._

“You know what - I’m just going to sleep for a little while now. Call me up in an hour or something so we can watch movies together, okay?” a sleepy Jihoon muttered as he grabbed a pillow and put it on Seokmin’s shoulders. Then, Jihoon yanked his pink knitted Christmas tree sweater a little to cover his palms, and wriggled in his seat to find a cozy position. The moment he leaned on Seokmin’s shoulders, Jihoon drifted off into dreamland with Seokmin’s gentle gaze sending him off.

Seokmin sighed. “I can’t sleep just yet, so I guess I’ll watch a movie now,” he muttered to himself while trying to make Jihoon more comfortable. But one movie led to another, and another, and another - by the time he was finished with his Christmas movie marathon, he couldn’t help but chuckle softly at his hand on Jihoon’s face, steadying him, and the fact that this little ball of fluffy brown hair on his shoulder was still sleeping soundly. Gosh, just why does he adore this small Rudolph so much?

During the first movie, Jihoon looked like he would do better without a pillow, so Seokmin moved it away gently and just let him lay his head on his shoulders. He was scared too that Jihoon would catch a cold, so he draped a blanket over Jihoon.

During the second movie, Jihoon’s head kept on slipping down from his shoulders as he slept, so Seokmin decided to cup Jihoon’s cheeks to support it from drooping. The food was served as Jihoon slept, so, with one hand, Seokmin had to collapse both their tables, order and collect the food tray from the stewardess, while at the same time taking great care that they didn’t disturb Jihoon too much. At the end of it all, Jihoon was still soundly asleep, so Seokmin heaved a sigh of relief.

During the third movie, Jihoon kept on whimpering in his sleep, so Seokmin slowly but gently caressed his hair in attempt to calm him down without waking him up. In low tones accompanied by the church bells in the movies, Seokmin whispered words of comfort he normally wouldn’t be able to tell Jihoon directly, words so intimate and sweet that he knew Jihoon wouldn’t be able to withstand it sober. He also tried to pull the blanket further so that it would cover Jihoon’s legs, but with one hand he really couldn’t reach it. Instead, he wrapped his arms, including his blanket, around the sleeping Jihoon wholly so they could warm each other up.

At the end of the third movie, Seokmin decided that he would join in and laid his head on top of Jihoon’s, the both of them depending on each other for support, and warmth.

A confused Jihoon was awakened a couple of times throughout all these episodes, but at the knowledge that he had a Seokmin to take care of him, he went back to sleep with a small smile playing on his lips.

The next time he woke up and moved his head from his place on Seokmin’s shoulders, he had to move it back again because then Seokmin’s head was left hanging. Also because Seokmin’s arms were still circling him and he couldn’t – not that he wanted to - break free of his embrace.

And when they both finally woke up at the crack of dawn, the sky was painted recklessly with streaks of orange and yellow on a still blue canvas, with stars dotting the landscape. They were an hour away from landing, and Jihoon had his breakfast while admiring the view outside the plane.

“Do you even remember what happened as you slept, Jihoon?” Seokmin asked while raising his eyebrow playfully.

Jihoon paused and smiled sheepishly. “No…Why? Did I snore or something?”

“You’re such a cutie, Jihoon,” Seokmin said with a cheesy eye smile.

“Wait-w-what-why? No I’m not,” Jihoon stuttered, confused.

“Yes you are, don’t even try to deny it,” cooed Seokmin again as he pinched Jihoon’s cheeks, recounting all the events slowly to a flustered Jihoon. He’ll never admit it, but as he was listening to Seokmin, Jihoon was flooded with so much warmth and love for Seokmin – what did he do to deserve someone as caring and intuitive as him?

“Why didn’t you wake me up after an hour though? We could’ve watched movies together!” Jihoon pouted.

“Did you really think I could bear waking you up when you were sleeping so peacefully, Jihoon-ah?” replied Seokmin as he chortled.

Flushed, Jihoon tore his gaze away from a laughing Seokmin.

“I know you just wanted to cuddle,”

“No I don’t,”

"Honestly, you were the movie I ended up watching, Jihoon-ah,"

"Stop it,"

“Oh just stop denying it already you know you love me,”

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on tumblr last year for the svt secret santa challenge and i just wanted to transfer it here HAHA gosh this was one of my first fanfictions in a while and damn was it cringy


End file.
